1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to a golf club sighting apparatus for attachment to a golf club for precise alignment of the golf club head to a golf ball for improving accuracy to a designated target.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The game of golf is enjoyed presently around the world more than ever in prior history. Golf is considered to be a recreational sport by many, but to the true enthusiast or professional, there is a never ending search for improvement and ultimately perfection in what is a fading art turned science. Previous devices like Hargraves U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,382 disclose an attachment which actually touches the golfer's hand to assist him or her in maintaining proper position of the arms. Hayford U.S. Pat. No. 1,126,208 and Armstrong U.S. Pat. No. 1,488,900 show golf clubs with visual markings on one face. U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,155 to Higley indicates a golf club alignment indicator utilizing a ball and bubble mechanism attached to a handle butt. U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,426 to Sherwood is of general interest for its disclosure of a golf club putter handle having flat extended faces. The present invention enables everyone from the beginner, to amateur, and ultimately the professional to improve their skills, whether for recreation or professional tournament play.